The invention relates to a sealed spring suspension for a vehicle, said spring suspension comprising a spring shackle bolt which is threaded in a spring bushing of a leaf spring and which is non-rotatably mounted in a mounting on the frame of the vehicle, the spring bushing being rotatable about the bolt depending on resilient movements of the spring supported by means of the bushing.